In the field of electrical switches, particularly for household, industrial and commercial use, the toggle switch with an outward extending handle is, perhaps, the most numerous of all the types of switches. The toggle switch is designed to be operated by the fingers, usually from a position pointed angularly downward representing an off position to an angled upward position meaning that the controlled circuit is in its on or operated condition. Usually the handle is directly mechanically coupled to a bipolar electrical switch. Sometimes three position switches employ a toggle.
I have encountered on many occasions entering a room with my arms full and attempting to operate a switch either with one available finger, an arm, or an elbow Without guaranteed success. This can be a minor inconvenience or it can endanger the load being carried. Some toggle switches have longer than normal switch operators somewhat like a knife blade and those switches can often be inadvertently operated by someone brushing past the switch. Likewise, they can be painful if one strikes the switch, particularly, end on.
I have also encountered the difficulty where there is a bank of switches, particularly in the case of a panel of 20 to 100 circuit breakers of identifying the switch or circuit breaker to be operated or more importantly, to identify to another person which switch should be operated and which switches should not be operated. Typically, circuit breaker switches are black, have short stubby handles and for identification, only have a number or written legend near the circuit breaker to indicate what circuit it covers. One reason for short handles on circuit breakers is that there is often very little clearance between the circuit breakers and the electric panel door when closed. There is no room for a extension unless it fold's up or down because doors leaves only 1/8" clearance.
I have also discovered that toggle switches come in a vast variety of handle shapes and sizes and some have draft on sides. Consequently, handle extensions, heretofore, have to be custom designed for each model of switch or circuit breaker handle. It is a common practice in the electrical equipment industry for each manufacturer to have slight differences in their equipment to require use of only their switches or circuit breakers.